


Reminiscence

by TehRevving



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Fox - Freeform, Kitsune, Knotting, M/M, Sex, Tails, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: Your Kitsune boyfriend looks so cute sleeping, you can't help but reminisce about your relationship.Kitsune!Ignis x Neutral Reader. Cuddles, Tails, Knotting, Reader is penetrated.





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> So we were talking on discord and this happened lol. Enjoy

He was beautiful, soft, serene while he lay sleeping on the bed, his scarred eyes closed and face relaxed. His normally perfectly styled hair falling against his face as the rhythm of his slow even breathing relaxed you. You didn’t want to wake him but you simply couldn't resist running your hands against the fur that cradled you while you slept. You knew he would sleep through some gentle caressed on his tails, for a little while anyway. There were nine of them of course, a gorgeous grey colour, the same grey as his sightless eyes.

His tails were prominent, one of the first things you would notice about him; they took up a lot of space and had a mind of their own. He was shy about them, Kitsune were unusual and people tended to stare, you were sure he was able to feel their eyes on him; it made him uncomfortable. Beyond the tails though was such a beautiful, caring, attractive man that had welcomed you to him with open arms. 

He said that he hadn’t been born blind but with the colour of his eyes and tails matching you wondered if it hadn’t been fate. Being a Kitsune gave him the ability to sense things even though he could no longer see. He said your aura was bright and beautiful but you weren’t sure if you believed him. 

You wondered how he could ever sleep comfortably with so many tails growing out from the base of his spine but he seemed to not only just be comfortable but be even more so while they were curled around you. They always seemed to be moving, he could control them but they had a mind of their own. They would gravitate towards you when he wasn’t paying attention, flick themselves against your body when you stood next to him. Curl themselves around you while you were cuddling, surrounding you in a forest of soft grey that was difficult to escape from sometimes. 

They were fun to touch and play with and of course, it felt good for him too. A feather light touch against the tips of his tails would make him shudder and push you away if you were in public. Although the base of them was an erogenous zone for him, and with a gentle touch weaving between the base of his tails you could make him whimper and his cock harden in his pants. A soft tug on the base of a tail would make him gasp and cause his hips to buck against you. 

You watched his sleeping face and while you felt adoration of course, you couldn’t help but feel lust as well. And it had nothing to do with that way that one of his tails had found its way to tease your thigh, while another brushed just between your legs. 

You thought about it, the sounds he would make when you kissed him, touched him. His skin was sensitive because he was a Kitsune and because he was blind. He was touch starved and desperate for attention almost always, if you knew how to read him. 

You thought about the way he would look at you with lust, the way he would beg for you as you positioned yourself just above his cock and held yourself there, the way his tails would wrap around you like they were trying to force you down onto him.

You thought about the way he would moan for you, “Darling. Please,” he would beg you between gasps and moans while his hips bucked up into your tight heat. “Knot. Please.” He would bite down on his lip, a slight fang peeking over it as he watched you. You knew he would leave it up to you, he wouldn’t force you.

It had been funny you supposed that you helped him discover a part of his anatomy he hadn’t even known he had. The two of you had been sexually active for a while and were just having normal, vanilla sex; sat on his lap riding him. You weren’t sure why you had done it and why you hadn’t done it before you reached down and stroked your hand over the base of his tails. 

He was immediately gasping, his hips bucking roughly and out of control into you with every pass of your fingers over soft fur. He had bitten down on your neck and groaned, seemingly unable to concentrate on much else. You enjoyed that sort of reaction from him and so, you made worse.

It was as you tugged on his tails that he had cried out and thrust his hips until he had bottomed out inside of you. There was pressure and pleasure fuck it had felt so good. You had no idea what had happened but he was moaning like crazy, the feel of it vibrating through your chest.

When he had tried to resume his thrusts, he wasn’t able to. His cock was stuck inside of you, he started to panic, you started to panic a little bit but then you noticed how he was reacting, the way he seemed to be overcome with absolutely overwhelming pleasure.

He had been swearing against your skin and you had reached down between your bodies. Pressed your fingers inside of yourself to try and feel what had happened. Your fingers had brushed against something swollen and pulsing just inside of your entrance and fuck, Ignis had cried out your name incoherently as you your touch brushed over whatever it was and then he was coming; copious amounts of it inside of you, his orgasm seemed to last forever, painting your walls in white as he sunk fangs into your skin. 

He was gasping and moaning as he tried to pull out of you but wasn’t able to. Your bodies were stuck together. He turned to look you in the eyes, there was slight terror behind his blown out slitted pupils but there was still so much arousal in his face, his body language and his still hard cock. 

He struggled to buck his hips but couldn’t really, it didn’t seem to matter with the way he was moaning. He reached a hand between your bodies then and desperately started pleasuring you. It didn’t take long before you were crying out his name as his talented fingers worked you over.

He let out what could only be described as a howl when you orgasmed around his cock. He came inside of you once more as your walls clamped down against him, you could feel the large mass at the base of his dick pulsing inside of you as you tightened around it, it felt incredible. His tails involuntarily wrapped around you like a cocoon, encasing you in soft and warmth as your bodies spasmed together.

Slowly you came down from your highs and eventually he was able to slip his cock from inside of you. It looked normal, considering everything that had just happened. The both of you were confused so, there was only one thing to do, get him hard and tug on his tails again. 

That was when you discovered that his cock had a knot that only seemed to appear when you played with his tails in the throes of pleasure. It was something that made him feel amazing and didn’t make the sex any less fulfilling for you. 

You were pulled back to the present as he began to stir next to you. “Good morning darling,” he whispered to you in a sleep riddled, deep voice as his tails began to slightly tighten around you, the one between your legs slowly increasing its pace. You were sure, it would be a very good morning indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos loved. I know this isn't my normal sort of thing what did you think?  
> Come scream with me on tumblr (tehrevving)


End file.
